Kidnapped!
by bluey-3
Summary: This is the sequel to 'The valentine festival'. Just got together not long but then something happened to them. Who got kidnapped? Is it Tanpopo? Or Kouki? Well, you got to read to know. CHAPTER 5 is up now!The last chapter! Pls R&R !
1. Who is this?

Disclaimer: Imadoki is owned by Yuu Watase.

A little word from the author: Hello again. This fic is the sequel to my 'The valentine festival' fic. Hope everyone will like it. Well, I'm working now, so I think it'll not be as good as the last I wrote, but I do hope you still enjoy it. Don't forget to review. Thanks!

* * *

**  
Kidnapped! :**

Chapter 1:Who is this?

Yamazaki Tanpopo and Kugyou Kouki were walking in a shopping mall, hand in hand. He patted her hand, "Look! I think this pretty dress suits you best. I'll buy it for you as a reward for putting up so much effort in the Valentine fest."

Tanpopo laughed, "You don't have to. As long as... Ouch!" Someone who was passing by had knocked her down accidentally. That person scurried away without a backward glance, leaving Tanpopo sitting on the floor. Kouki helped her up, "Are you alright? Did that fellow hurt you anywhere?"

As Tanpopo stepped forward, CLACK! and she looked down. It looks like a sort of silver coin at first, then she saw on its one side imprinted a unicorn. Kouki was looking over her shoulder, "What is it?"

She smiled, "Maybe a token of apology from that fellow." She eyed at him from the corner of her eye and slipped it carefully into her pocket. He hugged and together they went into the shop to try on the dress.

* * *

At home (Kouki's)... 

He was sitting in the living room, listening to the news. _Today, Japan's economy dropped dramatically. Many companies were forced to close down and reduced their personnel. (TV showing people shouting for jobs and the unjust decision the company had made.)_ Kouki was sort of annoy by this sort of news and turned it off. He went to his 'secret garden', there he looked at his plants.

"Did you know I'm so happy that Tanpopo is mine now. My life is full of love," true enough that he was swelled with love, judging by his tone. At the same time, one of the servant walked in and passed him a letter, "Kouki-san, someone sent this to you."

Kouki was shocked to see a warning letter, written: CAREFUL!! by pasting pieces of newspaper and was signed not by name but an animal somewhat looks familiar. _This sign. This sign, where did I see this before? That horse-like shape. _(A flash of today's incident came to his mind.) _Yeah, it was that coin thing that is. It must be that guy that had pushed down Tanpopo this morn._ He quickly called up Tanpopo.

* * *

Tanpopo had just finished her bath and was taking her clothes to the washing machine. CLINK..KLIN...LINN!! The unicorn imprinted coin rolled out onto the floor. She bent down to pick it up, rubbing it on her sleeve to clean it from dust. _Whoa, this is beautiful. I wonder who is it from. Kouki or that guy? If this is from that guy, it might be important to him. But it is from Kouki... But I don't think this could be from that guy, such an expensive thing._

Ring! Ring!...

"Hello, this is Tanpopo. Kouki-kun? Why are you calling me at this late hour?" (The following speech is also Tanpopo's.)

"Someone sent you a warning letter?"

"Do you know who is it?"

"It was the same shape imprinted on the coin?"

"Kouki-kun, you gotta be kidding? Throw it away? No, I can't. It have to be returned to that person."

Tu...Tu...Tu... The phone had cut off. _He's being unreasonable. Just a letter and it scared him off like this. Such a coward._

* * *

At school, Kouki brought the letter along, stomping into the class. Saionji and Kyogoku were surprise to see Kouki this angry. Tanpopo on the other hand was chatting happily with the other gardening committee members. 

Since the valentine fest, many students were attracted to join in the club. He strode across the classroom towards Tanpopo. Many eyes were following his moves, some even think that a show will be put up and paying even more attention to it instead of chatting away.

"Tanpopo-chan, have you throw it away?"

"What's with you? Can't you see that I'm busy talking to my new members?" Tanpopo replied hotly, still feeling annoyed by last night's call.

"Tanpopo, please listen to me. I'm serious, look at this," he quickly took out the letter, "It was sent to me yesterday night."

Tanpopo took a quick glance, "Look it's not the same. This one doesn't even have a horn on its head. Someone must be playing a joke on you." She stomped out of the classroom. Kyogoku hurried behind her with Saionji along,"Yamazaki!" "Tanpopo, wait up!"

Kouki was stunned by her action._ 'Someone must be playing a joke on you,' _kept ringing in ears._What's wrong with her? This is serious. Or was it a joke? Boy, you gotta be kidding. She might be right that this must be a practical joke someone played on me._ He headed off to chase after his princess.

* * *

At the computer class, 

Kouki was sitting a few seats away from Tanpopo, least she is not avoiding him now. He was trying to send Tanpopo an apology e-mail, then suddenly popped up a mysterious message: A horn is to defend or attack. Be careful!

Kouki was getting fustrated and deleted that message. Ignoring it totally, he tried to work on the message he is going to send.

-- Tanpopo, forgive me. U r right, some1 must b playing a joke on me. I'm sorry I shoudn't shout at u tis morning.

-- Right, u r forgiven, but...

-- But wat?

-- Go on a date wit me

-- No problem!! ;-P !

"Yahoo! I'm forgiven!" He stood up and shouted. The class was looking at him with shock and the teacher trying to pull back every student's attention.

* * *

At coffee house on a bright Sunday, 

"Sorry, I'm just worry about you," Kouki explained. Tanpopo laughed,"I understand."

"You understand? Then..." Kouki was surprise.

"Well, that's why I forgive you so quickly. You know I'm so scare that you don't want me as your girlfriend anymore."

"YOU! You play a trick on me? So that letter..."

"Aye, but that letter. I didn't send that kind of letter to you. Aren't you playing a trick on me too?"

"No. I wouldn't do that."

"So, who sent it? And that coin..."

"It must be that person who really knocked you off! Did you know him?"

"No." The two were left to wonder who is behind this while there was another person sitting nearby watching closely, his fingers were flipping a coin like the one Tanpopo got.

To be continued...

* * *

A little word from the author: Well, how's it? Hurry review and tell me! Anyway, hope you like it. Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible. In fact, chapter 2 is on its way now.  



	2. Surprise?

DISCLAIMER: Imadoki is owned by Yuu Watase.

A little word from the author(ALWFTA): Hi again! Wow, working hard in the morning till evening. Had to work hard too in the night. Chapter 2 is done! But I know it's a little bit too short. Hope yeh enjoy it!

* * *

**Kidnapped!**

Chapter 2:Surprise?!

Kouki checked on the calender and his mood was extraordinary happy. Tomorrow will be 'his' day. Thinking how Tanpopo will celebrate with him, made his heart leaped a few thousands miles away from him.

He went to school as usual, ignoring those who always kiss up to him. He passed by a notice board without looking at it. But he turned back again, for something familiar caught his eyes. There was note, saying 'You will lose your beloved one if you don't know how to protect her,' signed with a unicorn mark. His face changed dramastically and started to fear that something might happen. He knew that this note was directed to him, and only him and Tanpopo could recognized it.

* * *

Saionji ran into the classroom, panting, but she quickly stopped and turned to look for Tanpopo. 

"Boo!"

"Kyogoku! What's that for? Did you know that'll shorten my life span?" Saionji scolded him. But will Kyogoku ever listen to her? No. Instead he took Saionji as an alien, babbling other different language. Annoyed, Saionji walked out of the classroom to look for Tanpopo.

* * *

Tanpopo was humming happily as she watered the plants. Squated down by the flowerbed, she examined each and every flower so that the plants are unharmed by any insects. 

"Yamazaki-san! What are you doing here? I got a good news to tell you," Saionji said earnestly, still panting from the run.

"Good news?" Tanpopo looked at her, surprised. Saionji nodded, "Kugyou's birthday is just tomorrow."

"Is that all?"

Saionji nodded, "You know?"

"Course, I know. In fact, I'm planning a big surprise for him!"

"Big... big surprise?"

"Yeah, wanna join in?" There the two squat down together side by side, planning the 'big surprise'.

Suddenly Kouki came in, "Tanpopo! I..."

But Saionji stood between them quickly, "Kugyou-kun, we are talking something secret. So could you please leave us alone for a few moments?" Without hesitate, she pushed Kouki away and winked as she turned around to look at Tanpopo.

Kouki had no chance to talk to Tanpopo at all. He was called to the office for some reasons and after school he had some other matters to attend to.

On the other hand, besides Saionji, Kyogoku and Arisa were also invited to join Tanpopo in the big surprise for Kouki's birthday.

* * *

Next day... 

At Tanpopo's house...

"Tsuki-chan, put those balloons over there. Kireta-kun, you can put on the lighting around the balcony. Let it hang so it looks like stars at night." Tanpopo giving out orders to her friends. Poor Poplar was locked inside Tanpopo's room. They had decided to hold the party at Tanpopo's apartment even though it's small. Arisa had gone out to buy some crackers and drinks. The cake was ordered and it will be delivered by the baker himself.

Tanpopo was very excited about this party, then the phone rang suddenly. She went to pick up and her shoulder dropped. Her friends were curious and she told them that the baker couldn't managed to deliver the cake and she had to go and fetch it herself. Saionji stepped forward and assured her, "It's alright. We'll wait for you. But be quick, Kugyou-kun is on his way here."

She nodded and went out right after she put on her coat.

* * *

On her way, she wondered _Now I recall. What's he trying to tell me yesterday? But he didn't turn up after school to tell me what it is. Oh well, it might as well not that important._ She was thinking on the way to the bakery, but suddenly darkness swept across her very eyes and what happened next she had no idea. 

At the same time, Kouki just arrived at her apartment. He rushed into her house and asked the others, "Where's Tanpopo? Where's she?"

The others were surprise, Saionji smiled and said, "She went to get your surprise."

Kouki was losing his patience and temper, "Where's she? Just tell me. She might be in danger at any second now."

"Kugyou, you are a very good joker," Kyogoku laughed.

Kouki was so frustrated at Kyogoku, he shouted, "Just tell me where's she? I beg you all please. Please..."

This time everyone was shocked and thought this must be for real because Kouki had never done such thing before except the very time when Kyogoku hacked the school.

Saionji stuttered, "She... she had gone to fetch your birthday cake."

Kouki was about to step out of the door when the phone rang He picked it up, it was from the bakery and what the baker told him gave him another impact. Tanpopo had not come to take the cake.

It was way passed the actual time to reach the bakery, so where had she been? Kouki was so worried that he rushed out to search for her and of course not him alone. Saionji, Kyogoku and Arisa (who just got back in time before he leave) went out together to help Kouki.

To be continued...

* * *

ALWFTA: Well, that's all folks! Hope you really like it! Sorry that it is a little bit too short. Cuz I'm rushing that's one thing. Cuz my mind is racing too fast that's another thing. Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review too! C'ya...  



	3. Another letter!

Disclaimer: Imadoki is owned by Yuu Watase.

ALWFTA: I'm really sorry for the late update. Working's been keeping me real busy, sometimes I've to work OT. Can even spend much time on my com! Anyway, I work my way out. Here you go chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Kidnapped:**

Chapter 3: Another letter!

After failed searching for Tanpopo, Kouki went home, silently weeping in his heart. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He wailed and wet himself, feeling frustrated that he failed to protect his loved one. _No, why is this happening? I'm not going to give up on you. We got together after struggling so much._ (Actually, you are the only one who struggle to get close to her!) _I must fine her. Tanpopo! Without you, how am I suppose to live on? It will be like a boat without the wind, lost in the sea. _

He went to the green house to think over for a solution. Again, his servant came in and handed him another letter. He quickly ripped it open. The letter gave him a shock, it did not only carried message but a prove that the cupid had caught her away. There was a blood red fingerprint on the letter as the prove. The letter wrote:

_Prepare a hundred million yen and come to the old school hall in 5 hours time. Otherwise she will not only bleeding this much. Call the police and she will die immediatly. C' ya..._

His hands were trembling after finished reading. He paced around, thinking _What am I suppose to do? Tell my father and mother? They are already facing an economic crisis. Right, I'll call the others. What friends are for! _

* * *

At Saionji's house, Kouki had called for an urgent gathering. 

"Look" showing the letter"The kidnapper had sent this letter to me. This is not the first time, he sent this sort of thing to me. He once sent a warning letter then another idiotic message. And now..." Kouki was already shaking in rage and his anger was rising higher and higher. The thought of his beloved Tanpopo was caught by this cupid and hurting her was too hard to withstand.

Saionji, Kyogoku and Arisa were sitting silently, waiting for Kouki to continue, but he didn't. So Saionji tried to break the ice"Kugyou-kun, why don't you let us help you prepare the huge sum. After that, you'll do your best and try to rescue her out." It was lucky that the Saionji's family wasn't affected by the economy crisis. On the hand, she was planning some other thing in mind. Not to upset him, she didn't tell him the whole plan.

Kouki's feeling was lighten by this and he nodded to agree, to sad to reply.

* * *

In one hour time... 

Kouki was holding a black case, filled with the hundred million yen. He stood bravely in front of the hall, ready to face any difficulty that is going to be. The door creaked open slowly and revealed a narrow passage. He was shock to see what had happened to the hall. He entered without a backward glance, thinking of Tanpopo all the time.

Around the hall, behind one of the big trees, Saionji, Kyogoku and Arisa were stood, watching and trying to firgure another way to save Tanpopo. Saionji beckoned the others to squat down"Seems that there is no other way in except that front door."

Kyogoku nodded"and I'd tried all the side doors. They are all tightly shut and closed."

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go in and help then" Arisa said. The three went in, tipping toe like a thief in broad daylight!

* * *

On the other hand, Tanpopo woke up and was shock to find herself got tied up. Her eyelids were heavy but she tried and struggled to stay awake. It was dark all around and she could see nothing. Just then, the only door to this room opened. Her eyes widen as she saw who it was. 

He walked in with a smile and squat down beside her. His smile widen as he held up her face with one hand"What a pretty face! No wonder Kugyou will fall in love with you." He licked her and continued"With such great scent, he will stick to you forever for sure. I wonder how these lips secure his heart" His lips began to edge closer to hers. Horror struck, Tanpopo shock her head violently to prevent the kiss. But with his hand so tightly held around, she couldn't even move an inch.

"Ouch" He backed away, his lips bleeding. "You idiot! You bit me" Without another word, he slapped her forcefully. Her face redden immediatly. He walked away and went to the dusty old table. He picked up a bottle and poured something into a cup. He looked back to her"I'm sure you are thirsty so brought you some special drink."

Tanpopo was frighten and angry. She shouted for help and struggled with the rope. He went to her in few strides and held her the same way"There's no use to shout. No one can here you from here. Why not drink some of this" He scooped some and fed her, but she shook her head, refused to drink. He flew into a rage"DRINK" and forced the whole cup of liquid down her throat. Her eyes filled with tears, _I'm sorry, Kouki. I'm really sorry._ She weeped silently as tears started to roll down her cheek. _I knew I was wrong that I didn't listen to your advice. Now I can't do anything. I'm sorry. May god bless you._ She prayed a prayer in her heart. Her eyelids started to feel heavy again, so heavy that she couldn't hold it open anymore.

That young man stood to see Tanpopo struggled to stay awake. His face twisted into an evil smile as he saw the result of the sleeping draught. He quickly retied the ropes, talking to himself _Kugyou! I can have my revenge now. I won't let her go this easily. I swear I'll never let you get out of this this easily either. Never!_ He finished and checked on his watch before leaving the room.

* * *

Kouki had just stepped into the hall, _this is no ordinary game. What is this?_ The walls around him was a view of a field of horses and unicorns. Another note dropped down and hung in front of him. He tore it down and read: _Welcome to my great maze! I call it the unicorn maze. Please leave the case in the green room and I'll tell you where your beloved is. REMEMBER, BE CAREFUL!_

To be continued...

* * *

ALWFTA: What will happen next? Will Kouki able to save Tanpopo? That will be what is going to put on next chapter. See ya next time! Please read and review!  



	4. In controlled

DISCLAIMER: Imadoki is owned by Yuu Watase.

ALWFTA: Hello there! Sorry 2 keep u guys waiting. It's been hard day 4 me, to work n create story. Can't do all things at once. There you go, chapter 4. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Kidnapped:**

Chapter 4: In controlled

There seemed to be no way forward. So Kouki started to feel around the wall. Surprised, the wall in front of him happened to be a door. Next he had entered a room with one wall painted a horse and another a unicorn. He stood there about few minutes, looking from the horse to the unicorn and back again. Something was nagging in his mind, but he couldn't remember.

* * *

On the other side, three friends of his were walking into another room. Saionji looked frustrated, "What does this mean? A room? With no one but pictures?" 

"Calm down lady," Kyogoku said, "There has to be something to do with this!" He took up a hammer.

"What? Kyogoku! What does it have to do with an empty room? Stop acting stupid!" Saionji replied hotly.

"I'm not!" The two were starting a fight. Then...

"Hey, you guys look!" Arisa found a way that lead to another room.

_

* * *

Which way? Through the unicorn? Or the horse? I remember there is something connected in between these two creatures. But what it is? Tanpopo... Please help me! I can't remember. Tanpopo, I'm sorry. I should have put everything aside and stay with you always especially when I know danger is coming. I'm sorry..._( Sob... Sob...) Kouki had knelt down with a tear sliding down from his eye.

Then, like a lightning struck. He looked back at the picture. That two animal indeed look alike and the only difference is one with a horn and one without. Why? A bulb lit in his very own mind. _Of course, it is for defence or to attack! But is this unicorn going to defence or to attack?_ He was thinking hard. His hand reaching up to touch. The note fell to the floor, and his mind was distracted as he looked at the note. He picked it up, _Be careful!_ that's what it wrote. Why's that? _It means this cupid is going to attack?_ He inhaled and decided to enter the horse one no matter what. He was ready to face what is going to come since he is going to save Tanpopo.

* * *

The three had entered into the room where Kouki had left for quite time. Kyogoku was excited, "Wow! Look ladies. I present you the uni..." His fingers had just gave the wall slightest touch. Three arrows came swishing down in front of Saionji and Arisa, making the two girls jumped in fright. 

"Kyogoku! What had you done?" Saionji snapped.

"I...I just wan... wanted to sho... show you this," he stuttered, pointing at the unicorn. But Saionji just didn't care and went on scolding him, "Did you know if you go on acting like that, we might... well, you know, leave this place earlier than anyone!" She gulped.

Arisa cut in, "Alright, you two, please. Don't get mad at each other now. This is not important. We are here to save Yamazaki, not to argue. Please put that in mind. And mind you Kyogoku, don't do that again." She began to look around, thinking like Kouki did when he entered.

* * *

After finished struggling to open her eyes, fear entered Tanpopo's body, conquering her mind. Nothing she could see, but darkness. That mad man had left her in this gapless room, and there was not a single gap to let the light get in. She started to tremble, shivering with fear within. Old memories seeping back into her mind, driving off her happiness.

* * *

On the other hand, Kouki was trying his best to find his way to the green room. After following his instinct, he finally got into the green room. He stumbled to the floor and let out his tension. 

"Well, well, well. You finally had arrived. Pass me the money," a man who was wearing a mask(it covered only the upper face, that means the mouth could be seen) demanded. Kouki threw the case over, "Where's she?"

The man turned over a mini TV, "This is an infrared camera that is in the room where she is." Kouki was so angry that he rushed towards the kidnapper, holding him up by the colar and shook him, "Take me to where she is! You bastard!" Kouki said through his gritted teeth.

But then he stopped half way, the kidnapper seemed to be armed. He was holding a gun at Kouki. His mouth twisted, "The room is outside of this hall." Kouki immediatly headed back to the door, but it was no use. It was locked! He turned, the masked man held up the gun in defense. "Through that door on the other side and into another maze, then only you will be able to get out of this hall." Without wasting time, he entered the new maze.

* * *

" Now, we are stuck! Which is the way?" Saionji growled. 

"We are stuck! We are stuck," Kyogoku sang. _Whack!_ "What's that for?"

"We are stuck! That's what and why are you singing? This really annoys me," Saionji scoled, fire was flaring behind her.

To be continued...

* * *

ALWFTA: Thanks 4 reading. Don't forget to review. I'm glad to put this up finally. By the way, I would like to hint you all that there will be a twist on next chapter. And also it will be the last chapter for this fic. So stay tuned. C'ya. 


	5. The truth behind

Disclaimer: Imadoki is owned by Yuu Watase.

ALWFTA:Sorry for the late update. Just shiftedinto a new area and my goodness that there is no internet access there yet. Not really don't have but no phoneline. so this is in a hurry to update. Hope u like it!

* * *

**Kidnapped:**

Chapter 5:The truth behind.

Kouki rushed through the maze. Fortunate enough, he came to the last room. Looking back once before he leave. He pushed the door open and heard air rushing from behind. He looked back again, an arrow was speeding its way towards him. _Splash!_ Crimson red blood splattered onto the floor. The arrow hit his left arm.

Shock struck as he looked at his arm, where the arrow was. With all his might, he pulled out and threw it away. Then, he saw a note pasted on the floor. _You won't get out of this maze without a struck._

His sleeve turned red, but he didn't care. Not a single thought how the pain is seeping into his body ocurred to him. Only Tanpopo was on his mind. He went out of the hall, and searched for the hidden room.

* * *

"Do you think we overdid it?"

"A little bit overdid is nothing compared to true love."

"But I see that he was wounded badly."

"How badly is it?"

"Well, it struck his arm and blood was oozing out."

"It's alright, I believe. He is not even affected by the wound or pain. He still run for it." The man smiled. Seems that his conclusion was right. He continued, "Let's go. There is some people we need to get rid off."

* * *

Tanpopo was still struggling with her fear, heart praying that someone will come and save her. _Kouki! Kouki, where are you? Are you okay? Did they get you? May God bless you away from danger._ Pearly tears running down from her eyeside as she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Tanpopo! Tanpopo! Please wake up! Wake up!"

Her sense was coming back to her. Something warm was embracing her. _It's so warm. I wish I could be forever like this. Am I in heaven?_ She tried to open her eyes,_ Kouki? You are here?_ she smiled heartily as she slowly lift up her hand to caress his face.

"Tanpopo! Don't sleep. Please don't. What did they do to you? Why are you like this?" Kouki pulled her closer to him, held her tightly in his arms.

"Kouki, you have come to save me. Oh, how have I prayed for you. At last, my prayers had answered."

"Don't be so silly. I have said I'll be with you always not matter what.You are my only one. The one I love. I'll protect you no matter what the cost is, even with my life if needed." Tanpopo smiled, answered, "You are the one silly. You shouldn't waste your life. If I die, I want you to live for me. I'll be with you."

Applause was heard, "Very well, then I'll send you both to heaven. Now die!" Within seconds, both were dropped to the ground.

* * *

Struggling to open her eyes, _Where am I? Why is everything white? I'm in heaven? Kouki? Kouki! Where are you? Kouki!_ Tanpopo looked around and saw him was lying on the other bed next to her. "Kouki? Kouki! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ah... I see that you're awake. Come, please sit back and let me check on you." A pretty lady in white came to tend to her.

"Where am I? In heaven?" Tanpopo asked. She smiled and shook her head, "You are in the hospital. Please sit back and let me check on you."

"How about him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just a little blood loss."

"Blood loss? What happen to him? Why did he... Did he do something silly? Is it because of me?" But the nurse just smiled and went to tend to Kouki and left the room later. Another man came in with mask on.

Tanpopo whimpered, "You... Why are you here?"

He took off his mask, "Surprise!" Tanpopo almost faint, knowing who he was. He smiled, "Let me introduce my partner." Another man stepped in. This time Tanpopo really fainted.

"Hey, Tanpopo-chan. Get a hold of yourself." She slowly opened her eyes, "Kugyou-chichi? He is your partner? You two are the cupid behind this all?" They nodded curtly. This is ridiculous, and the thought of them hurting Kouki was too much to bear, "You... You are his father and you are his brother, how can you hurt him like this. He is your son! You cause him so much blood loss. Did you know this might take away his life!" Tanpopo shouted, tears fell from her cheek.

"Tanpopo, it's alright," Kouki was awaken by the whole commotion, "I'm fine,see? So don't cry over me. They just want to test how strong we are together. They are my father and brother after all." She went to hug him, tears welling up. He embraced her, patted her on the back and held close to him for few minutes.

He looked at her closely, hands caressed her face and wiping off her tears with his thumbs, "Don't cry. I love you." He kissed her hotly.

The other two were stunned to see. "Father! They did this in front of us!"

Kouki broke off, "Why? You jealous? Go and get a girlfriend yourself then."

They all laughed. Kugyou-san said, "Come, let's go. Don't be a lightbulb between that two love birds."

* * *

After the two had left, Kouki locked Tanpopo in his arms, "You know, no matter what happens I won't leave you alone."

"You have come and save me after what I did to you at school! I'm so sorry," She answered, tears fell again.

"But you tried to put a birthday party for me. How can I not forgive what you had done? Even if you didn't hold up a birthday party for me, I'll still come and save you, 'cause you're my first love and the only one I love." He kissed her, comforting her and letting her felt secure to be with him.

"Kouki! You're the best, I..." Kouki stopped her with one finger on her lips. He shook, "I don't want you to explain anything. Now, I only want you to promise one thing."

"Just to promise you one thing?"

"Yes."

"I promise."

"But you haven't listen to what I want you to swear?"

"Whatever it is, I'll only do it for you."

He smiled and kissed her tendely.

* * *

Soon, they found out that the ransom his father had took was used for their honeymoon.

After graduate, the two went onto their honeymoon that Kugyou-chichi had planned for them.

The end.

* * *

ALWFTA: That's all for this fic. Hope yeh did really enjoy it. Please review too. I need your support and opinion so i might get onto the future fic. Thanx! ;-p !


End file.
